


Rainbow Connection

by sapphicsweetheart



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, I just want them to be happy goddamnit, Pride, au - modern day, pure fic where they attend pride, there's not much more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsweetheart/pseuds/sapphicsweetheart
Summary: Anne decides to take her girlfriend to their local pride for the first time.





	Rainbow Connection

The thought came to Anne at 3 am that morning. Ann had woken her up with another one of her Christian guilt nightmares, or, more specifically, the screaming and persistent prayer that followed the dream.  
It was, admittedly, quite difficult for Anne to date somebody whose religion caused such strong internalised homophobia; the effect that this had on their relationship was often much too large to ignore- and if it was anyone else she probably would have left them by now. For some reason, it was different with Ann. Something in her made Anne want to continue; to see where things between them could lead.  
It seemed as if no matter how many times Anne reassured her girlfriend, how many times she was reminded that their relationship was natural, that they were allowed to feel the way they do and that many other women are in relationships similar to their own, they always ended up back in the same place. Which is why Anne decided that the best way to explain to Ann how she felt was natural was, in fact, by not telling her at all; rather she would be showing her.  
It would be best kept a secret, Anne decided, after all, she didn’t want her girlfriend to work herself up over the idea of attending (also because Ann’s reactions to a surprise were definitely one of her favourite things to watch, even if she knew that every bone in her body would be dying to say where they’re going by the end).

“Ann, darling, you’ll need to get into your brightest outfit today, I’ve made plans for us to go somewhere” Anne leant in and kissed her still-half-asleep girlfriend on her forehead.  
“Where?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough.”

So, they got dressed. Ann didn’t take the prompt to dress brightly lightly- deciding to wear her Lucy & Yak rainbow jeans with a monochrome graphic tee, whereas Anne decided her outfit would consist of a black shirt with an embroidered rainbow heart and black shorts. They were perfectly contrasting one another and ready to go. 

Anne decided to drive. She had considered the train, sure. However, it was obvious to Anne that the secret would have been spoilt fairly soon into their journey by the sheer mass of other LGBTQ+ people on the train. Anyway, there was also something about driving next to her girlfriend that made journeys much quicker and made Anne want to pick driving over public transport at any given opportunity.

They parked around a 15-minute walk from the end of the parade so that it would be easier for them to leave once the parade was over and when their feet would be hurting from what would likely be over an hour of walking.  
They didn’t have to hold hands when they got out of the car. Public displays of affection were something they rarely practised. Walking close to each other was more than enough. 

Purposely avoiding the parade’s route, Anne led them towards the Minister. And decided to go a slightly longer route in a way to attempt to keep her plans secret for as long as possible. However, the closer they got to the start of the parade at the Minister, the more flags and rainbow-themed memorabilia was passed, to the point where it was basically impossible for Anne to hide the fact that they were attending an LGBTQ+ event from her girlfriend any longer.  
As if on cue, Ann stopped and turned to her girlfriend. “What are we doing here Anne? And before you say anything, I’m not stupid. I have noticed the pride flags” Ann said, gesturing vaguely to the flags in nearby shop windows.  
“I’m taking you out on a date.”  
Ann raised an eyebrow. Anne sighed and jokingly rolled her eyes in response (a habit she refused to admit she had copied off her younger sister), before continuing to speak.  
“Today’s York pride…. And I was hoping you’d join me?” Anne took her girlfriend’s hand.  
“I wanted to do something physical to remind you that your feelings -and our relationship- are natural. Something that will mean more than just me reiterating it to you. I wanted to remind you that you’re not alone.” Ann was speechless. She needed a moment to take everything in; she almost didn’t notice the tears leaking down her face before Anne wiped them away for her.  
“I’ve upset you, haven’t I? Overstepped the mark? If you want we can go home-”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m so glad that you’ve brought me here. Thank you.”

They took a moment to breathe before Anne took Ann’s hand and lead her towards the start of the parade. “Onto the main event.” She said with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.  
And once they made it to outside York Minister, Ann truly couldn’t have hidden her surprise if she’d tried. Of course, before she pointed out the rainbows around her she had seen others walking down the road with flags around their necks as if they were capes, and she had seen a few other women holding hands pass them, but nothing could have prepared her for the sheer amount of people who had gathered at the start point of the march. It was an indescribable moment, she could see hundreds of people around her, every shape, size and age, out and proud to love who they love and to be who they are- it was almost overwhelming. Before Anne could say anything, the countdown started and the parade began. Ann laced her fingers in with her girlfriend’s and they found a space to walk in the middle to join in. 

Despite the fact that Anne had been out almost longer than her girlfriend had been alive, this too was her first pride event. Before her relationship with Ann, she hadn’t felt the desire to attend a pride event, she was content in embracing her sexuality without the need for a parade. The fact that her ex hadn’t felt secure enough with her identity to mention to men who chatted her up that she was, in fact, dating Anne, and instead dated behind Anne’s back, made Anne feel as if it wasn’t something that they could have attended, even if she was interested at all in participating.  
But now, it felt different. It was as if pride was something that Ann needed in her life. It wasn’t just a public protest. It was a protest against Ann’s internal thought processes and her internalised homophobia. A way to prove to herself physically that there are others ‘like her’.

Anne made a point to show Ann the supportive religious banners that they passed, those quoting bible verses such as James 4:12 and Galatians 5:14, but also making sure that they conveniently ended up kissing or that she was somehow distracting Ann when they walked past those less-than-friendly protesters. Seeing people with large signs and listening to their chants (had they not have been drowned out by the sounds of ABBA playing over loudspeaker) that echo her own self-doubts was the last thing that Ann needed. 

The parade was over before they knew it. It had been a blur of rainbows, hand-holding and music. During and after the march, Ann felt different. She wouldn’t realise until much later, but she was feeling proud of her sexuality for the first time. The demons in her head would be silenced, at least for another night. 

“Anne?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“If you asked me to come to pride with you again, I wouldn’t say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas you'd like me to write please let me know on here or send me a tweet @amandabbington- I had so much fun writing this so hopefully I'll keep writing from now on!


End file.
